


As Brave as the Moon

by TheRogueHuntress



Series: Harry Potter Pairings Challenge [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Astronomy Tower, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, No Dialogue, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueHuntress/pseuds/TheRogueHuntress
Summary: By the light of the night, the glowing moon and twinkling stars, Luna waits, her legs dangling off the edge of the Astronomy Tower.





	As Brave as the Moon

By the light of the night, the glowing moon and twinkling stars, Luna waits, her legs dangling off the edge of the Astronomy Tower. The stone is smooth and cool beneath her thighs, but the wind is warm on this late September evening, and she is not cold, despite her bare arms and legs.

There's a rustling sound of parchment being folded, and then someone sits down beside her. She tilts her head, and smiles. Fred doesn't smile back. His eyes are not filled with mirth, but are unusually serious, and he extends his hand.

With a sigh, Luna places her own delicate fingers within his. Carefully, he turns her hand over, and using a silent spell, conjures a splint for her twisted wrist, the bandages tight, holding her safe and sound. His fingers tickle her skin as he trails them along the veins of her inner arm, over the splint, finishing so that just the very tips of their forefingers are touching.

Luna wiggles her fingers, and winces as pain shoots up her arm. It doesn't deter her, and with a wry grin and a shake of his head, Fred twines their hands together, fingers interlocked, reaching out so that both of his hands wrap around her own.

He opens his mouth as if to speak, but Luna shakes her head. To speak would break the silence, and there's something enchanting in the peace of this evening beyond any magic she's performed with her wand. It would be wrong to speak, so wrong it might make her cry. Fred seems to grasp this, and gently squeezes her hands in acknowledgement, a hundred sentences wrapped up into one single gesture. Luna blinks at him, and hopes that he understands that they are speaking, even if they're not using words.

They sit in silence, hand in hand, and Luna leans her head on his shoulder, and watches the moon, big and bold and bright. It's so brave, standing alone, with nobody to speak to if it should like to or not. Luna's not brave. That's what she has Fred for, warm and reassuring at her side. He's brave for her when the girls are mean, when she misses her mother, when her body or soul feel like they're never going to stop hurting. If she borrows enough of his bravery, one day she hopes she'll be able to pay it back.

Fred shifts closer, pressing them together from shoulder to waist, and he's warm and strong against her. Luna smiles at the moon, safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading. Find me on [tumblr](https://theroguehuntress.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat, or feel free to comment!


End file.
